


Расцветёт

by KARREGAN



Category: Music RPF, Oxxxymiron (Musician) RPF, Слава КПСС | Slava KPSS (Musician)
Genre: Character Study, Complicated Relationships, Experimental Style, Free Verse, M/M, Out of Character, Slice of Life, Songfic, Частичный ООС, Эстетика, мнимая проза, нестандартная поэзия, повседневность, сложные отношения, эксперимент
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KARREGAN/pseuds/KARREGAN
Summary: Он с рассветом уйдёт из спальни, а потом молчаливо покинет квартиру, ибо так уже повелось.
Relationships: Miron Fyodorov/Slava Karelin, Oxxxymiron/Slava KPSS | Slava Karelin, Мирон Федоров/Слава Карелин, Оксимирон/Слава КПСС
Kudos: 4





	Расцветёт

**Author's Note:**

> Эта же работа на других платформах:  
> [Фикбук;](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8895480)  
> [Фанфикус;](https://fanficus.com/post/5f7c2fd0b34c6400171a3ff8)
> 
> Это тоже не то, что я хотела опубликовать, но я рада, что хотя бы что-то написала. Надеюсь, Вам понравится.)
> 
>  **Читайте с расстановкой и паузами, иначе стихотворный слог теряет смысл!**  
>    
> Написано под песню: LIZER – Пачка сигарет.

* * *

Он смеётся — хрипло и чуть лениво. Его голос прокурен насквозь. Он с рассветом уйдёт из спальни, а потом молчаливо покинет квартиру, ибо так уже повелось.

И по-прежнему он стебёт в твиттере каждодневно, не забывая хоть словом обмолвиться в треках _о нём_. В его речи грузной ненавистью жжётся инферно, его голос гнусав и раскатист, будто мартовский гром. Он идёт против правил, идёт против всех, едет по́ полю напролом. У него Антихайп, ренессанс и смех. Его слово, брошенное на ветер тогда — сейчас клеймёный закон. К нему фраза: «круто быть молодым и злым», — подходит больше всего. Реп, как бизнес, а не реп как вечный протест, ему чужд и совсем незнаком.

«И ему везёт, чертовски везёт», — каждый вечер устало шепчет Мирон. Но совсем не тот, что из Лондона да в Россию с запалом без ничего; Тот, скорее, к которому по имени отчеству с уважением к роли в культуре, но не личностью, что за ней. Тот, при котором ты льстишь и ноженькой скромно шаркаешь, за спиной личико воротя как можно только кривей. Потому что ведь тоже кристально осознаёшь: Окси уже не тот. У него и друзья повлиятельней, и фанатов побольше, и протест против власти открыт, безнаказаннен даже, хоть и слегка смешон.

Так и есть. Он медиа-личность. Его не повяжут по глупой статье, не посадят за кучу слов. И в тоже время новый сделанный шаг им — так сразу засунут под микроскоп. На рассмотрение, методичное изучение и трактовку пути персонажа, как будет теперь он таков. Его действия в обществе, словно второе явление — атеист жарко шепчет о вере в богов. Хотя есть у широкой славы и минусы: шаг если его неверный, то ждут распятие и костёр.

Посему и скрываться приходится. Убегать от всего. Он не может ни лютую ненависть выразить, ни любовь. Да и было-то бы к кому. Всё ж везёт, он видит с кухни рассвет и не делает первым звонков.

Да и делать их, собственно-то, зачем? Если _он_ всё равно ввалится к нему в дом. Без церемоний, спроса, неловких фраз и прочих ненужных вырезок из газет. Подвыпивший, с мутным взглядом, возможно, под наркотой. И гордый, до жути гордый, впрочем, как и всегда. Как будто совсем не он сейчас вне игры, вне всего, рядом с ним целуется под сериал. Как будто совсем не он советует послать лесом далёким всех заебавших, с чем Мирон абсолютно согласен. Жаль только, что таких слишком много, и каждый где-нибудь нужен и значим.

И Славик знает про это, прекрасно знает. Однако твердит упёрто-злорадно одно и то же.

На деле, у него пальцы длинные, так же как и язык. Сам он смешной, нескладный, долговязый такой. И красивый, если, конечно, молчит. Но спокойных речей он не ведает; жаркие реплики и шуточки над собой — его главный-главный порок и блаженство, в котором не жалко себя утопить. Это всё — только одна ночь. В ней же, как говорится, и смех, и грех. Утопия, секунда лёгкости в мутности будних дней и спасение тех, кто больше не может попасть в грёз плен. А ведь главное: помощь ни в дешёвом вине, ни в сигарете, а именно _в нём_. Кто бы знал — не поверил. Наверное, посмеялся. Да что уж, они сами смеются над этим громко, почти до слёз.

А потом он с рассветом уходит из спальни, молчаливо при этом покинув квартиру.

Мирону же, который пробуждается вместе с котом один, становится грустно, что так у них повелось.


End file.
